Unusual Feelings
by MusicFreak2k14
Summary: Link loves Zelda but the feelings aren't mutual. Malon loves Link but that's also unrequited love. What will happen between these three? Rated T for later language
1. Chapter 1

Unusual Feelings

A Legend of Zelda romance story

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

xxx

Chapter 1

Link was at the castle, delivering some Lon Lon milk when he saw her - Princess Zelda, his longtime crush. Despite possessing the Triforce of Courage, Link always felt nervous around her. He couldn't explain it - he just lost all confidence around her. Yes she was very wise, kind, and caring, as well as extremely beautiful, but Link knew there was more. He just felt very strongly attracted to her. However, she was always too far away from him, physically if he was on a mission while she was at the castle or socially, she being royalty and he being a commoner. He was frustrated to no end. Link often voiced these frustrations to his good friend Malon of Lon Lon Ranch.

"It's so unfair," he complained one day. "I'll never get to be close to Zelda and she's gonna have to marry some dude that just wants her for power, not for love."

"I know it hurts," she said gently, "But you need to let go. Chasing her so much will only lead to more pain, Link." She hugged him. "Come on, let's go take care of the horses," she said, trying to direct her friend's attention away from the Hylian princess. 'Poor Link,' she thought to herself. 'I have to find a way to cheer him up. She gently took his hand and led him to the stables.

Later, when Link had to leave, Malon said to the hero, "Don't worry, Link. You'll be okay, I know it." She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and giggled girlishly when he blushed.

"Malon," he exclaimed, red in the face.

"Yes Link," she giggled.

He couldn't find the words he wanted and left awkwardly, Malon still giggling. 'I think he liked that,' she thought to herself.

"Bye fairy boy," she called after him. Unknown to him, she blew a kiss his way. Even though seven years had passed, he was still "fairy boy" to her.

As Link led Epona aimlessly around Hyrule Field, he couldn't help but think about Malon. 'What is with her,' he thought.

Navi noticed his brooding mood and asked him, "Link, what's wrong?"

"Malon," was all he said.

"She likes you," the fairy replied.

"Well we're friends. Of course she does," he said, not understanding her point.

Navi sighed. Despite all his travels, Link still sometimes thought like a Kokiri, meaning he had little to no understanding of romance.

"I meant she really likes you. As in, like likes you," she tried. She thought for a moment and said, "Like how you see Zelda." That got him to understand.

Link stared at her. "Malon? Has a crush on me?!"

"Apparently," the fairy said in annoyance. 'Goddesses! How dense can he be,' she thought.

"What could she ever see in me?"

Navi facepalmed. "You're the hero of Hyrule! You're kind. You're honest. You're brave. What's not to like?!"

Link felt his self-loathing - or as he called it, his modesty - surface. "I'm way too stubborn to be likable. Everyone knows that."

"So," the fairy asked in an accusative tone. "That's your self-loathing saying that."

"It's not self-loathing," he snapped. "I don't hate myself. It's called modesty."

Navi sighed again, her patience wearing thin. "I'll leave. I'll go back to Kokiri Forest and won't come back," she warned.

"See if I care," he huffed, his patience also decreasing rapidly. 'Good riddance,' he thought to himself as he watched the fairy leave.

It was getting dark so Link decided to camp out where they were. "Do you think Malon likes me," he asked the horse. Epona neighed as if saying yes and nudged the hand that was near the carrots, as if asking for one. He held one and she nibbled on it happily.

xxx

(A/N) there's the first chapter of my first Zelda fanfic. Please tell me what you think so far. Feedback is much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N) I don't own Legend of Zelda. Wish I did. Oh how cool that would be...

xxx

The next day, Link went to Castle Town to see if there was any talk of things that needed resolution. He ran into Malon again.

"Hi fairy boy," she piped cheerily.

"Hi Malon," he said uneasily. "What brings you to Castle Town?"

"I'm trying to sell some Lon Lon Milk." She moved so Link could see the wagon she towed, filled with bottles of milk. "What about you?"

"Seeing if I hear of anything that needs to be taken care of," he said, somewhat tense. "Usual hero business, you know."

"Mhm," she said, not really paying attention. She was more focused on staring discreetly at him. 'So attractive,' she thought dreamily.

In her daze, she failed to notice that Link had caught her. "Umm, Malon," he started uncomfortably. "Why are you staring?"

She was suddenly brought out of her daze. "O-oops," she giggled, blushing a pretty shade of pink. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Link decided to confront her. "Malon, do you have a crush on me," he asked bluntly.

Malon squeaked, blushing even more. "Yes," she managed.

"I see," he said slowly. 'Navi was right,' he thought. "I need to think about this. I'll talk to you at your ranch tomorrow, okay," he said.

"Oh," she said, her mood dampening. "Okay. Bye fairy boy," she said.

Link couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he saw his redheaded friend's depressed expression. He felt even more guilty because he had only said those words to escape the situation. But he knew he had to face her regardless of the feeling behind his words. 'I'm sorry, Malon,' he thought ruefully.

"Way to go," a voice behind Link said. There stood Sheik, glaring daggers at the green-clad hero.

"Stow it," the hero said. "I don't feel good about doing it."

"Come to Hyrule Field with me," the disguised princess said. Link mounted Epona and obeyed, unfazed when he saw Zelda in the field.

"How much did you see, Zelda," he sighed.

"Enough of it," she said coldly. "How could you, Link? She loves you and you just destroyed her." She gave him a slap from which he did not retreat. He knew he deserved it and took full responsibility.

"Do you think I liked saying it," he asked bitterly. "Malon is my friend so I didn't want to say it. But I needed to let myself think."

"Go back to the ranch and apologize to her. Immediately," Zelda said sternly, pointing towards the ranch.

Link hung his head slightly and did as he was told, riding to his destination. When he got there, he called out, "Malon! Where are you?"

Malon came out of the stable, red around the eyes. 'Dammit Link, you idiot,' he thought shamefully.

"Malon, I wanted to apologize about earlier," he said nervously. "I didn't mean to hurt you. You're one of my best friends. It's just...I wasn't thinking. I was overwhelmed when you told me and then it came out the way it did. I'm sorry. I really am. Can you forgive me?" He looked at her hopefully.

Malon thought for a moment before saying, "Yes. But first let me do this." Link gulped quietly and steeled himself for whatever was next. Malon stepped close to him and punched him squarely in the cheek. "That," she whispered, "was for being a jerk." She smiled slightly. "This is for coming to apologize." The next thing Link knew, he was in a lip-lock with the farm girl, a passionate one. Link merely melted into his "punishment" and let her do as she pleased, although he admitted to himself that it was quite nice. After she pulled back, she stayed close to him. He took the hint and held her gently. "The sunset is pretty, don't you think," she said, looking off to the horizon from Link's arms.

Link looked over and said, "Yeah, it is." He paused before saying, "Malon, do you mind if I stay for the night? As you know, the drawbridge into Castle Town is probably shut now so I can't get inside."

"Of course you can stay, Fairy Boy," she said happily.

"Thanks. And _please_ stop calling me Fairy Boy. We're not kids," Link replied, embarrassed.

"Tee hee. Ok Link, but only because you asked so nicely," she giggled. "Sorry. It's a habit, I guess. I didn't see you for seven years but remembered you as the Fairy Boy so it stuck."

That night, Malon said, "We don't have any guest beds so we'll have to share mine. Are you okay with that?" She was blushing slightly.

"I guess," Link replied, equally embarrassed.

"I mean, you can have the bed to yourself if you want and I can sleep on the floor."

"And what kind of guest would I be to let his host sleep on the floor? We share the bed or _I_ sleep on the floor. I know you'd never let me sleep on the floor so we'll share," Link said resolutely. Malon squeaked. "Scared," Link taunted uncharacteristically.

"No," Malon shot back.

"Then come on," he replied with a lopsided grin.

As soon as their bodies touched, they both felt an unfamiliar warmth. Malon was happy about it but Link was perplexed, not having had any previous intimate contact.

"What's wrong, Link," she asked carefully.

"I feel...odd," he said. "I feel really warm. I mean, I know we're sharing body heat but it's not that kind of warmth. I feel..."

Malon cut him off with a finger to his lips. "I can explain," she whispered. She gently pressed her lips to his, unlocking a new level of warmth for both of them. It was a soft kiss, more passionate than the one they'd shared when he apologized.

"Malon," he whispered in shock.

"Yes," she giggled.

"I think I understand now, these feelings," he said.

"Good," she said sleepily. Her eyes drooped shut as she said, "Good night, Link."

"Good night, Malon," he replied before also falling asleep.

When they awoke the next morning, they were both equally surprised to see Link's arms wrapped almost possessively around Malon's waist.

"Uh, good morning," Link whispered awkwardly, his face bright red.

"H-hi," Malon said, as happy as could be. _"Link is...holding me? Me! He's holding me!"_ She smiled dreamily.

Link couldn't get his vocal cords to work. "_Dammit Link, say something_," he thought furiously. "Um, did you sleep well," he asked._  
_

Malon's smile became slightly seductive, the initial fangirl moment settling. "Very," she said. "How about you, my hero?"

Upon hearing Malon's tone of voice, Link blushed, if possible, even more than he already had been. "Uh...um," he stammered. "Y-yeah."

"What's this? Is my hero, the holder of the Triforce of Courage, nervous," the redhead teased.

"adlfajsd," was Link's flustered response. _"Shit, that sure was a crappy response,_"he thought.

"I see," she laughed, planting a kiss on his lips. To her honest surprise, he didn't back away, but actually moved forward, as if he wanted more.

"Malon," Link said nervously.

"Hmm," she asked in the same tone. "What is it, Link?"

"I love you," he mumbled.

"You're gonna have to speak up," she said, only wanting to tease him. She'd heard what he'd said.

"I love you," he said, only a bit louder.

"I still can't hear you," she said.

"Dammit Malon, I love you," he exclaimed, his mouth immediately falling open as realization of what he'd said dawned on him. It was short-lived, however, as Malon's lips found his once more.

"I know. I love you too, Link, my hero." She gestured to more crates of milk. "Shall we go to Castle Town?"

He nodded. "Good idea." When Malon began to pick up the crates of milk, he said, "I'll carry those. You can ride on Epona."

"Such a gentleman, Link, thank you," Malon said.

When they got to Castle Town, Link saw the familiar garb of Sheik. Link gave the disguised princess a look saying, "_I did it._" Sheik nodded approvingly in response and all was well.

xxx

(A/N) Well that's it for this one. What did you think? Good? Bad? I'd love to hear any and all _**constructive**_ criticism. Thanks


End file.
